Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to a sheet conveyer and an image reading apparatus.
Related Art
A sheet conveyer having a pickup roller, to pick up sheets from a sheet support section and convey the sheets downstream in a conveying direction, and a separator roller, to separate the sheets conveyed by the pickup roller one by one and convey the sheets further downstream in the conveying direction, is known.
The pickup roller may be rotatably supported by a holder. The holder may be supported to be swingable about an axis which is coincident with a support shaft being a rotation center of the separator roller. The pickup roller may swing together with the holder, and thereby a gap between the pickup roller and the sheet support section may be adjusted.